


long, long legs

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, This is crack, cryptid, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akira is a monsterfucker, Ryuji gets mistaken for a monster.





	long, long legs

**Author's Note:**

> I once was very high on pain medication after surgery, this is the result.

Ryuiji was run ing, ruinng like a spritering does but like,slower. Longer runner, the longest of runners, distnace.

Wghute legs, long long long lon glong long long legs, recetnyl shaved on dare and slightly shiny ehiyh the shene of sweat. Ryuji always did his daily run after his nightshfhit, havcing ocvlege during the day so it was hard to drun then.Hoodie hard to see sand dark, Ryuji kep[s his blonde brigh thair in his hood, not wanting to draw attention hto himself during the nighttime hours. 

TOo bad. 

A window viewer, voyer, voyarger, see’s legs, bright legs, though th eblurry window planes, in the distance, and Ryuji gets notifced.  
=  
=  
AKira was a uh fucking mosnter sufcker. He was hroney on mian for those mothamn. Akir aknew all of the crypitds, gothera, motheman, wha are so many cryptids moths. Godzila, sasuqgeh, biggeoot. He wanted them all, Lizardman. 

Futaba was very supportive of herbtoher, wanted him to be hapyya know? She had given him teletchsop to watch the skies, 

Akira used it ot watch the beautiufl pantsd walker, who ran in the ally at 3 am, acrsoos from him..   
I am not good at his as canti is ,. Uh.,

The pants walker owuld have, lartge dick, bnecuase of how long the legs are, how lose the pants.


End file.
